dear father
by kookiemochi
Summary: Hanya curahan hati terpendam masing-masing anak tentang ayah mereka. [happy belated father's day!]


**dear father**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

ficlets/drabbles. modified canon. OOC.

12 next generations.

* * *

 _the heart of a father is the masterpiece of a nature._

 _—antoine françois prévost,_ manon lescaut

* * *

 **[victoire; dom; louis weasley]** _—_ **[william weasley]  
**

Bill jelas ayah yang menakjubkan. Setidaknya bagi Victoire.

Nyaris tak pernah dimarah, ditegur pun hanya sesekali, dipuji tiap saat, dan dimanja hampir tiap detik.

Ia adalah anak sulung. Jadi jelas ia mendapat seluruh kesenangan itu.

Tapi dibalik setiap afeksi yang Bill berikan padanya, Victoire tahu harapan yang ayahnya tumpukan di bahunya.

Harapan yang bisa dimengerti tiap anak pertama dalam keluarga.

.

Dom jarang bertegur sapa dengan Bill. Intensitas pertemuan mereka bisa dihitung jari, sebenarnya.

Dom hidup di Prancis bersama keluarga Delacour sampai berusia sebelas, sebelum akhirnya ia pindah ke Amerika untuk memasuki Ilvermorny.

Bill jelas tak dekat dengan Dom. Kedekatan mereka jelas tak sebanding dengan kedekatan Bill dan Victoire serta Louis.

Pertemuan mereka berlangsung penuh canggung. Bill begitu kikuk, Dom begitu dingin.

Dom tak menyalahkan Bill, tentu.

Karena ia sendiri yang mendorong ayahnya menjauh, seberapa ingin Bill menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada anak keduanya.

.

Louis sebetulnya anak favorit Bill.

Ia memang tak sebegitu disayang layaknya Victoire. Tapi ia juga tak berlaku sedingin Dom tiap ayahnya berada di sekitar.

Terlahir sebagai satu-satunya lelaki dalam keluarga Bill Weasley, bungsu pula, membuat Louis merasa inferior. Bahkan ia pernah beberapa kali merasa feminin.

Bill yang membantu menumbuhkan kepercayaan diri Louis. Bill yang meyakinkan Louis kalau ketampanan Veela yang dimilikinya itu maskulin dan bukan feminin. Bill mengajarinya berbagai hal kecowokan; menunggang kuda, bermain Quidditch, berlatih di gelanggang olahraga, dan lain-lain. Bill juga yang menanganinya saat ia pertama kali mengalami mimpi basah.

Ia tak heran jika di tahun ketiganya nanti, ia mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya tentang Alyssa Longbottom kepada Bill seorang.

.

* * *

 **[molly; lucy weasley]** ** _—_ [percy weasley] **

Percy Weasley adalah idola Molly sejak kecil.

Percy adalah panutan dan contohnya dalam segala hal.

Walaupun Percy sudah mengingatkan Molly untuk jangan meniru perilakunya, Molly tak mengindahkan perkataan ayahnya.

Ia berusaha keras membuat Percy bangga. Mendapat nilai maksimal. Bersikap baik dan taat aturan. Bekerja sebagai pegawai (bahkan petinggi) di Kementerian Sihir.

Tanpa pernah Molly ketahui, Percy akan selalu bangga padanya. Pada apapun yang ia lakukan. Pada apapun yang ia capai.

.

Sementara Lucy bukan penggemar berat ayahnya.

Sama sekali.

Ia nakal. Ia pemberontak. Ia pembangkang. Ia benci aturan. Ia benci terikat.

Sangat berkebalikan dengan ayahnya.

Lucy kira ayahnya akan berang, murka, bahkan tak mengakuinya sebagai anak jika ia sampai tahu segala perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan.

Ternyata tidak.

Percy Weasley malah menyeringai dan mengacak helai _rose gold_ nya. Berkata bahwa ia bangga, karena Lucy bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, membuktikan kalau ia bukan bayang-bayang kakak dan ayahnya. Berujar bahwa ia bahagia, karena Lucy bisa menikmati hidup dan segala kesenangan di dalamnya, tak sepertinya dan Molly yang terkekang aturan dunia.

.

* * *

 **[fred; roxanne weasley]** _—_ **[george weasley]  
**

Fred pernah merasa kesal pada ayahnya. Sekali. Karena George memberinya nama sebagai penghormatan untuk saudara kembarnya yang telah meninggal.

Fred sempat merasa ia hanyalah seorang pengganti. Miniatur. Kopian Fred Weasley senior.

Sedih memang. Tapi Fred yakin rasa sakit yang ditanggung ayahnya berkali-kali lebih besar. Ditinggal kembaran, sahabat terdekat, dan _partner-in-crime_ segala masa pasti teramat dalam melukainya.

Dan Fred salut ayahnya masih bisa tersenyum semenjak kematian Fred Weasley senior. Ayahnya bahkan selalu dan tak pernah tak tersenyum.

 _Pamanmu menyuruhku untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup,_ George mengangkat bahu saat ia menjelaskan segalanya pada Fred, mata birunya sedikit berkaca, _dan terus tersenyum. Membuat lelucon seperti biasa. Membuat orang lain tertawa. Kau begitu mirip dengannya, Nak. Maaf jika nama yang kuberikan membuatmu tak nyaman. Rasa cintaku padanya sama besar dengan rasa cintaku padamu._

Fred tak masalah jika ia harus menjadi pengganti Fred Weasley senior seumur hidup, jika itu membuat George bahagia.

Fred Weasley senior dan junior memang individu yang berbeda, tapi mereka sama spesialnya bagi seorang George Weasley.

.

Roxanne dekat kok dengan George, walau tak sedekat Fred.

Yang Roxanne tahu, George adalah pria terkuat di dunia, mengalahkan Harry Potter sekalipun.

Kehilangan saudara kembar yang juga adalah belahan jiwa, ayahnya masih sanggup tersenyum, membuat lelucon, dan melanjutkan hidup seperti biasa.

Kalau ia kehilangan Fred, atau James, atau Louis, atau temannya yang lain, mungkin ia akan bunuh diri. Menjadi gila.

Roxanne tahu jika eksistensinya, Fred, dan Angelina sangat penting di hidup George. Mereka adalah penopang saat George merasa tak sanggup melanjutkan hidup. Mereka adalah terang, di kehidupan George yang sempat gelap tanpa adanya Fred senior di sampingnya.

Roxanne berharap ayahnya akan memanggilnya, mengandalkannya, membagi seluruh beban dan penderitaannya, dibanding menyimpan semua itu sendirian.

Yah, mungkin suatu hari nanti.

Roxanne akan menunggu datangnya hari itu.

.

* * *

 **[rose; hugo weasley]** _—_ **[ronald weasley]**

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Rose adalah anak ayah.

Rose nyaris tak terpisahkan dengan Ron. Rose—secara implisit, Ron pernah mengatakan—adalah anak favoritnya.

Mereka seperti amplop dan perangko. Teh dan gula. Sepatu dan kaos kaki. Mereka seperti barang komplementer yang tak bisa lengkap tanpa adanya eksistensi satu sama lain.

Mereka juga memiliki kesamaan dalam berbagai aspek.

Rambut merah menyala yang sama. Wajah susu berbintik yang sama. Tubuh jangkung yang sama. Fans tim Quidditch yang sama. Kefanatikan terhadap Quidditch yang sama. Selera humor yang sama. Sikap yang nyaris sama.

Ron adalah pahlawan Rose. Ron adalah cinta pertama Rose.

Rasa sayang mereka berdua pada satu sama lain tak diragukan lagi.

.

Walau bukan anak favorit Ron, Hugo sangat dekat dengan ayahnya.

Menjadi satu-satunya anak lelaki dalam keluarga membuat Hugo tak kalah dekat dengan Ron. Bahkan Hugo mengakui ia lebih nyaman berdekatan dengan Ron ketimbang dengan Hermione. Rose tak bisa lebih setuju.

Hugo memberi tahu semua hal kepada Ron dan tak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Rahasia Hugo bisa diketahui Ron dalam waktu singkat, dan Hugo rasa menyimpan rahasia menjadi suatu hal yang percuma.

Ron tahu ia tak ingin masuk Gryffindor di tahun pertama Hugo, jadi Ron mendukungnya penuh saat Topi Seleksi menyatakan ia akan tinggal di Ravenclaw. Ron tahu ia benci bintik-bintik Weasley di pipi atasnya. Ron tahu ia benci rambut cokelat gelapnya karena menjadikan ia tak terlihat seperti seorang Weasley. Ron tahu ia teramat benci Ramalan. Ron tahu ia sangat takut pada laba-laba. Ron tahu warna favoritnya adalah biru. Ron tahu ia memendam rasa pada Cassandra Goyle selama bertahun-tahun.

Tak ada yang Ron tak ketahui dari seorang Hugo Weasley.

.

* * *

 **[james; albus; lily potter]** _—_ **[harry potter]  
**

Harry Potter adalah ayah terbaik di dunia!

Ingin rasanya James teriakkan keras-keras dari atap rumah menggunakan mantra Sonorus.

Ayah yang jarang memarahimu jika kau berbuat ulah (yah, paling hanya sekadar menasehati setengah hati), ayah yang menyetujui hubungan yang kau jalin dengan gadis yang adalah anak musuh bebuyutannya di Hogwarts, ayah yang suka memberikanmu barang-barang keren (Peta Perampok, Jubah Gaib, Sapu Firebolt Supreme, dan uh, tak bisa disebutkan di sini saking banyaknya), ayah yang menyayangimu tanpa menuntut balas dan mencintaimu tanpa batas.

Harry Potter adalah anggota keluarga terdekatnya di samping George Weasley, Ron Weasley, dan para Marauder junior. Harry Potter adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang percaya kalau James _punya_ masa depan. Harry Potter adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang menaruh harapan besar di pundak James.

Harry Potter adalah ayah terbaik yang bisa James minta dalam hidup.

Walaupun ia tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, James berharap suatu saat nanti ia dapat memberitahu ayahnya kalau ia juga menyayanginya. Ia juga mencintainya.

Karena saat ini, tiap kali ia membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan sepatah kalimat penuh cinta, lidahnya selalu kelu. Ia tak bisa. Ia _belum_ bisa.

.

Al telah membaca berulang kali buku Sejarah Sihir yang mencantumkan nama ayah dan keluarganya.

Serius, nama ayahnya pasti selalu ada, muncul dimana-mana. Sampai Al terkadang bosan.

Harry Potter membuka Kamar Rahasia di tahun keduanya. Harry Potter membunuh Basilisk yang notabene adalah salah satu monster paling mematikan di dunia sihir. Harry Potter adalah pemain Quidditch sekaligus Seeker termuda di Hogwarts. Harry Potter menang dalam Turnamen Triwizard. Harry Potter memimpin sebuah pasukan bernama Laskar Dumbledore. Harry Potter bertarung bersama teman-temannya di Departemen Misteri. Harry Potter mengalahkan Voldemort. Harry Potter menjadi Kepala Kantor Auror termuda dalam sejarah.

Bla bla bla.

Al tak peduli.

Ayahnya tak pernah menuntutnya untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan. Ayahnya tak pernah memintanya menjadi penyelamat sejuta umat.

Permohonan Harry untuknya sebenarnya sederhana.

 _Tetap jadi dirimu sendiri, Al. Jangan mengikuti jejak kakakmu yang sempat terobsesi untuk mengimitasiku. Buktikan pada dunia kalau kau mampu keluar dari bayang-bayang Harry Potter._

Al (sangat) bersyukur memiliki ayah sepengertian Harry Potter.

.

Lily masih ingat.

Dulu, sewaktu ia berusia tiga (atau lima?), Harry sering membacakannya beragam cerita dan dongeng.

Tentang putri dan pangeran. Putri dan raja. Ksatria dan putri. Raja, ratu, dan putri. Macam-macam.

Lily juga masih ingat, ia memanggil Harry dengan sebutan pangeran. Lalu berubah menjadi raja. Lalu keesokan harinya lagi berubah menjadi ksatria.

Karena Harry selalu memanggilnya putri. Nona kecil.

Rasanya menyedihkan mengetahui besok ia akan bertransformasi dari Nona Imut Lily Potter menjadi Nyonya Anggun Lily Scamander.

Eh, tapi ia masih tetap menjadi putri kecil Harry, bukan?

[Ia pasti, dan akan selalu menjadi putri kecil Harry sampai kapanpun.]

.

* * *

 **er... happy belated father's day to all fathers around the world! xx**


End file.
